


Lock in Your Love

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A WHOLE LOT OF CUTE AND FLUFF AND SQUEEEEE, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Louis' long hair, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, cuties in love, schmoopiest schmoop to ever schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants tea but Harry has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock in Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but very sweet. Hope you like it regardless of the length!  
> Titled from "[Latch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUK6HlzNWEg)" by Sam Smith.

If there was one thing about Harry that grinded Louis’ nerves it was the way Harry’s heels thump-thumped against the cabinet doors as he sat perched atop the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil.

And even that was a stretch.

Louis loved most everything about Harry and sometimes he thought he was grasping straws trying to find faults in the boy he loved but… well, Harry was twenty, not five, and sitting atop the counter every day waiting for the water to boil was something Louis had grown accustomed to. But that incessant thump-thumped of his heels hitting the cabinet door just rubbed him the wrong way.

He supposed, though, that it was a small price to pay for the million other things he absolutely adored about Harry, and he could let his boyfriend sit up there happily even if it meant thump-thumping away while Louis was still barely even awake every morning.

Today was no different.

“Why isn’t there tea yet?” Louis pouted, padding into the kitchen dressed in just his trackies, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he came through toward Harry, the kitchen tile cold on his bare feet.

“S’boilin’,” Harry drawled from his spot atop the counter, foot bumping the cabinet door as always. “C’mere.”

Harry held his arm out in invitation for Louis to come close, and he did, slipping close in between Harry’s knees and looping his arms around Harry’s waist. Louis rested his head down against Harry’s chest, closing his eyes as he stood there against the counter, just breathing in the soft, warm scent of Harry – something like sleep and boy and vanilla-lavender fabric softener and home.

Harry’s arms draped over Louis’ shoulders, fingertips curling into the long hair at the back of Louis’ neck gently, cuddling the older boy into his chest and humming quietly as he dropped a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. Tour rehearsals were going really well as of late, but moments like this made him want to stay home with Louis for the whole day, cuddled up in bed with tea and a movie and sunshine spilling in through the big window in their bedroom. As much as he loved his other boys and goofing around together and rehearsing, he loved Louis a tiny bit more. Especially a sleepy, cuddly Louis.

Louis yawned softly against Harry’s chest, nuzzling in a little and smiling at the feeling of Harry’s fingertips gently tracing shapes against his bare shoulder-blades. He supposed he could forgive the thump-thump if Harry kept doing that; he liked the way it made goose bumps raise on his skin, little happy shivers dancing up and down his spine. He smiled, lifting his head to look up at Harry, leaning up to press a kiss to his chin.

“Love you,” Louis said softly, causing Harry to smile and stroke his fingers through Louis’ hair once more.

Harry loved all the Louis’ he got but this Louis was one of his favourites. Sleepy, cuddly, affectionate Louis, with his hair a mess, skin bare and sleep-warm, blue eyes still lidded with tiredness. This Louis, with his guard down and his inhibitions gone, where affection came easy and without care or a glance over his shoulder. This Louis, with his long hair and golden skin and tattoos lining up with Harry’s own as they embraced like this.

“Love you, too,” Harry replied, nuzzling Louis’ hair gently and closing his eyes for a moment. He loved early mornings like this, waiting for tea and their day to get underway, knowing that so few people got to see this Louis but that he was one of the luckiest ones who did. Sometimes, Harry thought, he wanted to lock this Louis away for no one else to get a piece of. This Louis was his, was Harry’s Louis. This Louis was the one only he knew in the deepest of ways and Harry treasured that dearly.

Finally Louis shifted in Harry’s arms, moving to pull away but Harry was having none of it and only tightened his arms around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him closer for a tighter snuggle.

“Haz,” Louis said with a gravelly laugh, morning voice still scratching at his throat. “M’just getting the sugar,” he smiled a little, moving to tug away again before Harry shifted to wrap his long legs around Louis’ waist and tug him in right against him.

“Don’t,” Harry said, holding Louis close and nuzzling into his hair again, breathing him in and letting out a soft little sigh. “Staayyy,” he whined softly, appreciating the quiet moment and not willing to give it up just yet.

Louis’ eyes rolled but he gave in, arms sliding down over Harry’s hips and along his thighs, back up again, just touching. Touching this Harry, who was only his. This Harry, with curly hair spilling in his eyes. This Harry, with his long legs and arms wrapped around Louis’ body in an embrace he pretended to be put out by but secretly loved more than anything. This Harry, with soft, warm skin Louis wanted to curl up against for the rest of forever. This Harry, who was his.

“You’re a menace, Harold,” Louis said after another moment, leaning up into him for a proper good morning kiss, pecking Harry’s lips a few short times after. Harry smiled into the kisses, knowing that Louis could never say no to him anyway. Louis would go to the ends of the earth for Harry, even if he would never say it out loud.

But he said it in other ways.

He said it in the way his hands found Harry’s hip in a crowd, guiding him along. He said it in the way his eyes met Harry’s in an interview, silent understandings exchanged between them. He said it in the way he sent Harry snapchats of random objects that reminded him of Harry, often with no context included but Harry understood nonetheless. He said it in in the way he still buys apple shampoo for Harry, even though Louis prefers citrus.

After a few more minutes of cuddles Louis tried to tug away again, only for Harry to tighten his long legs around Louis’ waist, grinning down at him as he locked his ankles in the small of Louis’ back. His height had its perks, he thought.

“Nuh uh,” Harry said, dimple popping out from smiling so big at Louis.

“Harold, let me go, you koala-spider hybrid,” Louis laughed, digging his fingers into Harry’s kneecaps to make him squirm.

Harry yelped, gasping as the tickle shocked through his body and his legs unlocked from Louis’ waist, however involuntarily.

“Tsk, so predictable,” Louis teased, scrambling away in a hurry before Harry could grab him again.

Harry, however, hopped down from the countertop giving Louis no warning as he gave chase immediately, laughing brightly as Louis dashed around the island in the center of their kitchen. Harry’s delighted laughter followed Louis as he darted for the stairs, Harry hot on his heels and gaining on him easily.

Louis gasped, a cry of surprise escaping him as Harry’s big hand curled around his small ankle and tugged, tripping him up on the stairs until he was squirming from his tumbled position on his chest to turn onto his back, laughing happily up at Harry who wasted no time in crowding over the older boy, straddling Louis’ lap with one knee on either side of his hips on the step.

Harry laughed, too, pressing warm, open mouthed kisses up Louis’ bare chest as his hands easily found Louis’ small wrists to pin them down on the step above them. He loved the way Louis laughed easily like this, just the two of them alone in their house, not a worry in their mind.

“Get off me, you giant,” Louis growled playfully, squirming beneath Harry in vain. He was well stuck beneath the younger boy but he didn’t mind, much.

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Harry drawled, smirking to himself as he kissed up over Louis’ collarbones and blew a wet raspberry against the ticklish little spot on the side of Louis’ neck, delighting in the way Louis’ laughter sparkled through him, igniting every little piece of his heart with love and adoration and _fond_ for this man.

“Get off me and I’ll let you get _in_ me in the shower,” Louis bargained, a devilish smirk of his own spreading on his lips as he tugged at his wrists still stuck in Harry’s giant hands.

“You form a hard bargain,” Harry nodded thoughtfully, biting at Louis’ neck before pulling away and letting go of Louis, moving off of him to stand up again. He laughed as Louis scrambled, pushing himself up to continue up the stairs. Harry reached out to give him a playful smack on his arse, grinning as he followed Louis back to their bedroom.

He didn’t need tea, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://flamingoshirts.tumblr.com)!


End file.
